ECCEDENTESIAST (HIATUS)
by ajeonice
Summary: (Chap 4 Up!) Mari mengenang, tapi jangan lupa jalan pulang. ; PRODUCE 101 S2 / BNM Boys DongPaca couple! Kim Donghyun x Im Youngmin area! DLDR
1. (a) Never

_Eccedentesiast : (n.) someone who fakes a smile; someone who hides pain behind a smile_

 **AJEONICE**

 _Present_

a PRODUCE 101 S2 Fanfiction

― **ECCEDENTESIAST ―**

 _[ b x b ]_

 _Kim Donghyun x Im Youngmin_

 _._

 _._

 _Never_

 _._

 _._

 _I repeatedly erase you everyday_  
 _It feels like i am being poked by the pieces of memories_

.

.

"Donghyun-a, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja" pria dengan rambut maroon yang sedikit basah itu menatap Donghyun.

Donghyun sendiri tidak kaget, ia tetap menatap Youngmin, kekasihnya dengan tatapan lembut. Ia tahu hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana Youngmin akan mengakhiri hubungannya karena hubungan keduanya tak mendapat restu dari orangtua Youngmin.

"Ah, kukira aku sudah berusaha sangat jauh hyung. Ternyata belum ya? Tapi ya sudahlah, kurasa hyung juga tidak mau berhubungan diam diam seperti ini" Donghyun tersenyum

"Terimakasih Donghyun, kau mau mempertahankan hubungan kita tiga tahun belakangan ini dan aku malah menghancurkannya" Youngmin menunduk, ia tidak ingin terlihat buruk di mata Donghyun

"Hyung sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu" tangan Donghyun terulur untuk memberikan usapan pada rambut Youngmin membuat Youngmin semakin terisak.

Donghyun tau ia sebagai posisi yang banyak dirugikan, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan, diangkatnya dagu Youngmin perlahan.

"Uljima..." Donghyun menghapus air mata Youngmin "... Hyung, jika benar itu dirimu. Maka kita akan bertemu lagi nanti" Donghyun masih tersenyum kepada Youngmin.

Youngmin pasti akan merindukan senyum itu.

"Ayo hyung habiskan makananmu" Donghyun mengambil sumpitnya lagi lalu mulai menyuapkan sisa makanan yang tadi sempat ia abaikan.

Makan siang mereka habiskan dalam keadaan diam, walaupun sebenarnya cafe yang mereka datangi ini banyak pengunjung, tapi tetap saja suasana ramainya terabaikan begitu saja.

"Youngmin..." Donghyun dan Youngmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada seorang pria yang menggunakan jaket jeans yang kebesaran di badannya.

"Woohyuk hyung?"

"Ayo pulang" ajak pria yang bernama Woohyuk itu

"Tapi—"

"Ayah dan ibu mencarimu, keluarga Woojin juga sudah dirumah" Youngmin menatap Donghyun

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, urusan kita kan juga sudah selesai"

"Baiklah, ayo Youngmin" Woohyuk pergi meninggalkan Donghyun dan Youngmin

"Maaf Donghyun-a"

"Tidak apa apa hyung"

Youngmin langsung pergi menyusul Woohyuk yang sudah sampai di pintu cafe, sebelum keluar ia menatap Donghyun yang juga menatapnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman Donghyun.

Setelah kepergian Youngmin, Donghyun menatap tempat duduk didepannya.

 _Beginikah rasanya berjuang sendirian, hyung?_

 _Percuma saja, ya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _WOI INI APAAN_

 _._

 _Aku DongPaca trash :(_  
 _DongPaca olwes together pokoknya :'(_

 _Aku pengen banyak yang ngeship DongPaca juga huhu:(_  
 _Walaupun banyak yg ngeship Youngmin sama Kenta si hehe._  
 _Ini berchap. Kadang 1 cerita mungkin 3 chap atau 5 chap._  
 _Jadi kalau judul yang pertama sama kedua beda, maka ceritanya juga beda. Ngerti? Ngerti lah :)_

 _Btw aku dah lama ga nulis sama kalimat baku, jadi kalau ada kesalahan tolong dikasih tau ya ? Hehe_

 _Btw lagi, ini juga aku upload di wattpad (ga nanya) oke makasih_

 _RnR nya ditunggu yaa!_

 _._

 _Salam_

— _Jone —_


	2. (b) Never

_Eccedentesiast : (n.) someone who fakes a smile; someone who hides pain behind a smile_

* * *

 **AJEONICE**

 _Present_

a PRODUCE 101 S2 Fanfiction

― **ECCEDENTESIAST ―**

 _[ b x b ]_

 _Kim Donghyun x Im Youngmin_

* * *

.

.

 _b. Never_

 _._

 _._

 _Everytime everywhere_

 _I can only see you in my head_

 _I hope it becomes a handful of ashes_

.

.

.

Donghyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, seharusnya hari ini ia bisa tidur nyenyak dari siang sampai sore, bahkan sampai malam. Kalau saja Hyunbin tidak menyuruhnya untuk megganti _shift_ Yehyun yang sedang ada masalah di kampusnya. Ia juga tidak bisa menolak perintah Hyunbin karena diimingi _tips_ tambahan dan juga karena faktor Hyunbin pemilik _café_ tempat ia bekerja sekaligus seniornya di sma dulu.

Donghyun mulai beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengemasi pakaian yang berserakan, kotak makanan cepat saji yang tergeletak dimana mana, serta minuman kaleng yang tersusun rapi di atas meja makannya. Ia harus membersihkan apartemennya sebelum pergi. _Haah_ ~ jika saja Youngmin masih ada, ia tidak akan kerepotan membersihkan semuanya.

 _Ya, jika saja..._

Donghyun tersenyum pahit, mengingat kandasnya hubungan mereka karena tak mendapat restu dari orang tua Youngmin. Ia mencoba membuktikan keseriusannya, tapi Youngmin tidak mau melihatnya.

Donghyun mengunci pintu apartemennya lalu pergi sambil membawa kantong plastik yang berisi sampah miliknya yang sudah berminggu mendiami apartemennya. Ia sempat menyapa beberapa tetangganya dan _staff_ yang sedang berjaga di dekat _lift_ dan di meja resepsionis.

"Ya _hyung_ , aku baru mau pergi" jawabnya pada seseorang di seberang telepon. Ia meletakkan ponselnya diantara bahu dan telinganya, ia merasa sedikit kesusahan saat meletakkan kantong plastik yang ukurannya cukup besar itu.

"Aku akan naik bus, masih ada setengah jam lagi _kan_?" Donghyun berjalan keluar dari gang sempit tempat ia membuang sampah.

"Ya baiklah, terimakasih _hyung_ " Donghyun langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju halte dekat apartemennya.

Halte siang ini sangat sepi, karena belum jam pulang sekolah omong-omong ditambah panas matahari yang menyengat membuat orang-orang malas keluar rumah. Donghyun merogoh saku jaket kulitnya, mengeluarkan bungkusan rokok yang belum ia buka. Ia melihat sekitarnya, memastikan bus yang menuju _caf_ é tempat ia kerja sudah datang atau belum. Belum melihat akan tanda tanda kedatangan bus yang akan ia naiki, Donghyun membuka segel rokoknya

 _"Ya! Kim Donghyun! Kau masih merokok huh?"_

Donghyun membuang bekas segel rokoknya asal, ia kembali melihat sekitarnya. Memastikan bahwa ada orang lain bersamanya di halte, tapi itu hanya ekspetasi belaka. Nyatanya, Donghyun hanya sendirian di halte sekarang.

"Sialan" desis Donghyun.

Ia mengambil satu batang rokok dan mulai membakarnya saat sudah ia letakkan di antara kedua bibirnya.

 _"Aish! Donghyun! Buang rokoknya!"_

Suara itu.

"Diamlah hyung" jawab Donghyun, ia terus menghisap rokoknya seperti tak ada hari esok untuk merokok lagi.

 _"Kau ini! Rokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu tau!"_

Kenapa ?

"Tidak perlu repot repot mengingatkanku"

 _"YA!-"_

"Enyahlah hyung!" bentak Donghyun sambil meremat puntung rokoknya yang tinggal sedikit dan masih terbakar, ia melempar puntung rokoknya yang sudah tak berbentuk sembarangan.

Tidak lama kemudian, bus yang akan Donghyun tumpangi datang. Ia masuk dan memilih duduk di belakang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Tempat favoritenya dan Young-

"Ah sudahlah Kim Donghyun" Donghyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bus melaju dengan kecepatan rata rata. Donghyun melihat tangannya, ada sedikit bekas luka saat ia meremat puntung rokoknya tadi. Donghyun tersenyum.

.

 _Hyung, kenapa ini sangat tidak adil?_  
 _Kita sudah tidak saling mencintai kan?_  
 _Kenapa sangat sulit menghapus semuanya?_  
 _Aku telah membuang semuanya_  
 _Pemberianmu, barangmu, foto kita_  
 _Aku membakarnya sampai habis tak bersisa, berharap kenangan ini juga terbakar dan terbang seperti abu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Astagaaa, jahat sekali rasanya, wkwkwk.  
.

.

.

Btw semangat 45 mau update ini gara gara update nya om rhymer, vlivenya Dingdongie sama foto dia ngunjungin ads nya hehe.

I Just U

Sabar nungguin versi yang official walaupun bakal makan waktu sekian tahun hoho

.

.

Btw setelah update di Wattpad ada beberapa yang aku koreksi, tapi kalau masih ada kesalahan ingetin yaa ? Hehe

Buat yang uda review makasih banget loh, seneng banget hehe. Ntar di bales kok reviewannya kalau udah rapotan (?)

.

Ditunggu RnR nya ya ^^

Salam

Jone


	3. (c) Never

_Eccedentesiast : (n.) someone who fakes a smile; someone who hides pain behind a smile_

* * *

 **AJEONICE**

 _Present_

a PRODUCE 101 S2 Fanfiction

― **ECCEDENTESIAST ―**

 _[ b x b ]_

 _Kim Donghyun x Im Youngmin_

* * *

.

.

 _c. Never_

 _._

 _._

 _Leave me alone_

 _I'm very scared of you_

 _We're not forever_

 _Fill it with tears, with a sad ending_

.

.

.

.

.

"Donghyun? Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Gunhee yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan

"Hm, ya. Aku baik" jawab Donghyun sambil tersenyum memastikan pada Gunhee bahwa ia baik baik saja.

"Dasar pembohong, lebih baik kau menolak tawaran Hyunbin _hyung_ tadi. Lihat sekarang, kau malah tidak fokus bekerja" omel Gunhee, Donghyun tertawa singkat. Gunhee tau itu tawa paksaan, melihat sahabatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini hampir empat bulan penuh membuatnya mengerti sisi menyedihkan seorang Kim Donghyun yang selalu ditutupi oleh senyum dan tawanya.

"Sudah sana kembali antarkan pesanan, nanti dimarahi Hyunbin _hyung_ baru tahu rasa" suruh Donghyun

"Heish, jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri bodoh!" Gunhee memukul kepala Donghyun dengan nampan yang ia bawa, tidak terlalu keras tapi lumayan menyakitkan

"HEI!" Donghyun ingin membalas tapi ia urungkan karena berdebat dengan Gunhee tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Hei Kim Dingdong, antarkan pesanan ini ke meja dua tiga" Donghyun melihat Youjin yang sedang meletakkan gelas frappe dan cheesecake, wajah Donghyun tertekuk sebal karena Youjin masih memanggilnya dengan nama _Dingdong_.

" _Hyung_ ini sudah sekian tahun kita saling mengenal dan kau masih memanggilku Dingdong" rengek Donghyun

"Tidak usah sok imut, sana antarkan" perintah Youjin

"Sialan kau _hyung_ " Donghyun mengambil nampan yang tadi sudah diisi Youjin, lalu membawanya keluar dari dapur.

"Hai Dingdong" sapa Donghan yang sedang berjaga di konter kasir

"Jangan ikutan kau plagiat inisial" Donghan hanya tertawa, sesekali menggoda Donghyun yang akhir akhir ini lebih sering terlihat murung _kan_ tidak apa apa.

Langkah Donghyun terasa berat saat melihat seseorang yang menempati meja dua puluh tiga. Disana ada Youngmin mantan kekasihnya, dia sendirian disana sambil membaca sebuah buku.

 _Tarik nafas, buang perlahan. Kau bisa Kim Donghyun!_

"Selamat siang tuan, ini pesanan mu" ucap Donghyun sambil meletakkan pesanan Youngmin

 _Ia sendirian, kenapa begitu banyak memesan makanan dan minuman?_

Youngmin tersenyum melihat Donghyun _nya_ yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai

"Selamat menikma—" ucapan Donghyun terpotong karena ucapan Youngmin yang tiba tiba

"Kau sibuk? Bisa temani aku?"

" _Hyung_ , aku—"

"Sebentar saja" Youngmin dengan wajah memelasnya memang kelemahan seorang Kim Donghyun.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus kembali ke belakang dulu" Youngmin tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya penuh semangat.

Donghyun tidak terlalu memikirkan kenapa Youngmin mau ia menemaninya. Anggap saja Youngmin butuh teman bicara, tidak lebih. Memang banyak kemungkinan seorang yang telah menikah akan berselingkuh, tapi Donghyun tau Youngmin tidak seperti itu. Ah ya, Youngmin sudah menikan seminggu setelah mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Bukan Youngmin yang mengantarkan undangan, tapi seorang pengantar surat. _Pengecut,_ itu yang Donghyun pikirkan waktu itu. Tapi ia sendiri juga pengecut, memilih tidak datang ke pernikahan Youngmin dan Woojin. Jika hanya akan menambah beban di hatinya, Donghyun lebih memilih mati ditabrak mobil daripada harus datang ke acara itu. (Oke, Kim Donghyun memang orang yang terlalu berlebih lebihan)

Setelah meminta izin kepada Youjin, Donghyun menghampiri Youngmin dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghyun _to the point_

"Bantu aku menghabiskannya" Youngmin memberikan segelas _Frappe_ dan _Cheese cake_ nya kepada Donghyun

"Aku?" tanya Donghyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri

Youngmin hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia mulai memakan _Cheese cake_ miliknya dengan tenang.

' _Ada apa dengan orang ini ?'_ Batin Donghyun tapi ia tetap memakan makanan yang diberikan Youngmin padanya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu bekerja disini, kata Donghan kau sibuk kuliah" kata Youngmin tiba tiba, Donghyun hampir saja tersedak oleh _Frappe_ nya.

 _Apa apaan Donghan ?_

Baiklah, sebenarnya ia tidak sibuk kuliah. Ia lebih sibuk bermalas malasan di apartement. Donghan tau itu, mereka satu universitas dan satu fakultas. Jika dibandingkan, Donghan lebih rajin daripada Donghyun.

Donghyun hanya mengangguk sebentar lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Lalu, _hyung_ sendiri apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini? Bukannya jam segini _hyung_ masih di studio?" tanya Donghyun, ia tidak tau harus bertanya apalagi. Jika kalian memintanya bertanya tentang rumah tangganya, lebih baik tidak usah.

"Aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi, studio sudah ku jual" jawab Youngmin

"Bukannya _hyung_ waktu itu mengkatakan bahwa _hyung_ tidak akan menjualnya?" tanya Donghyun lagi

"Aku terpaksa, setelah pernikahanku dengan Woojin gagal. Ayah dan ibu memilih kembali ke Busan dan aku menetap sendirian di sini"

Donghyun tak salah dengar kan? Pernikahan Youngmin gagal, itu yang Youngmin katakan bukan?

Youngmin tertawa kecil membuat Donghyun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Mereka bilang Woojin adalah yang terbaik, tapi nyatanya ia memilih pergi bersama kekasihnya disaat hari pernikahaan" kata Youngmin

"Jika akan seperti ini, lebih baik aku menerima tawaranmu dulu untuk pergi ke Jepang dan menikah disana ya?" tanya Youngmin

Donghyun menatap _mantan kekasih_ nya dengan tatapan heran.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja, Donghan sudah memanggilmu. Kita bertemu lagi nanti" Youngmin beranjak dari duduknya kemudian pergi menghilang dibalik pintu _café_.

Donghyun mengusap wajahnya

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apa yang terjadi ?  
Kenapa harus aku yang berada di posisi ini ?  
Aku mencintainya, tapi tidak lagi untuk sekarang_

 _._

 _Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghapusmu  
Lalu kenapa kau baru datang sekarang ?  
Disaat dimana aku sudah _yakin _bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi ?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai _Wanna One_

Saya ga kecewa sama top 11nya

Saya ga kecewa sama Mnetnya

Saya cuma kecewa, sama mereka yang _bisa_ ngevote dan _bisa_ memilih siapa yang harusnya debut. HEHE

.

.

.

BTW!

Should I post story 'bout Jinseob ?

(apasih bahasa inggris gua belepotan bgt)

Cari peminat dulu baru di post in HEHE

.

BTW LAGI!

Ada yang DongPo _shipper_ ga di sini ?

Soalnya mau nambahi si _Po_ disini wkwkwk

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata;(

.

.

Oke sekian

Makasih

RnR nya ditunggu!

.

Salam

\- Jone -


	4. (d) Never

_Eccedentesiast : (n.) someone who fakes a smile; someone who hides pain behind a smile_

* * *

 **AJEONICE**

 _Present_

a PRODUCE 101 S2 Fanfiction

― **ECCEDENTESIAST ―**

 _[ b x b ]_

 _Kim Donghyun x Im Youngmin_

* * *

.

.

 _d. Never_

 _._

 _._

 _As I look back, it's a bright and dazzling road_.

.

.

.

.

Menurut Youngmin, memiliki pacar seperti Donghyun adalah anugrah terindah yang Tuhan berikan. Dan itu masih berlaku, sampai detik ini.

Youngmin mencintai Donghyun, sangat. Tapi ia tidak bisa untuk melawan orang tuanya. Ia tau semua perjuangan Donghyun selama ini. Tapi ia tidak tega untuk membuat Donghyun sakit dan semakin jatuh (Walaupun ia tau Donghyun akan merasakannya, cepat atau lambat)

Youngmin juga berjuang demi hubungan mereka. Membujuk orang tuanya sampai ia dikurung berminggu lamanya, walaupun belum separah Donghyun yang ditampar Ayahnya hingga besoknya Donghyun jatuh pingsan saat _sparing_ basket bersama Donghan.

Dan Park Woojin,

Ia bukanlah seperti yang orang tuanya banggakan. Mereka berkenalan dihari Youngmin memutuskan Donghyun. Ia tidak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari dalam diri Woojin, Woojin jauh berbeda dengan Donghyun _nya_.Woojin cuek dan dingin seperti es berbeda dengan Donghyun secerah matahari.

Dihari pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri keluarga terdekat, Woojin tidak memperlihatkan dirinya selama berjam-jam. Dengan santainya ia mengirim pesan singkat kepada Tuan Park bahwa ia _pergi_ ke Amerika bersama kekasihnya. Ia ingat betapa murkanya Tuan Park saat itu dan Ayahnya yang langsung memutuskan untuk membatalkan semua kerja sama mereka.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ibarat kata pepatah.

Youngmin menangis dalam diam saat itu, melihat para tamu undangan satu persatu yang saling berbisik dan menatap tajam kepada Ayahnya dan Tuan Park. Seseorang yang ia harapkan hari itu tidak ada di sana. Tentu saja, Donghyun pasti sangat kecewa dengan keputusan Youngmin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Memutuskan seseorang yang telah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun bersamamu, merasakan manis pahitnya perjuangan cinta kalian dan akhirnya kalian menikah dengan seseorang yang kalian bahkan tidak mengenalnya luar dalam.

Saat orang tuanya pindah ke Busan, Youngmin memilih tetap di Seoul. Dengan alasan kuliahnya yang rasanya sayang sekali jika ia harus pindah padahal tinggal satu tahun lagi. Kenyataannya ia mencari sosok Kim Donghyun yang entah kenapa hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

"Donghyun sibuk dengan kuliahnya _hyung_ , ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya tahun depan" kata Donghan sekian bulan yang lalu saat Youngmin mengunjungi _café_ tempat Donghyun bekerja

"Donghyun sudah pindah dari _apartement_ nya yang lama. Aku tidak tau alamatnya dimana karena aku dan Donghan ia larang untuk pergi mengunjunginya" itu jawaban Gunhee saat ia berpas-pasan dengan laki-laki yang Donghyun anggap sebagai ibu keduanya.

Ingin Youngmin menyerah saat ia tidak lagi bisa menemukan Donghyun. Tapi hari ini, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Donghyun (walaupun ia hanya melihat dari kejauhan Donghyun yang baru saja keluar dari gedung _apartement_ yang sama dengan tempat tinggalnya). Betapa bodohnya ia, selama ini mencari Donghyun. Tapi ternyata, yang ia cari memiliki tempat tinggal yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki _café_ , Youngmin dapat melihat Donghan yang terlihat kesal akan kehadirannya di sini. Tapi Donghan tersenyum senang saat Youngmin sampai di konternya.

"Selamat datang _Hyung_ , mau pesan apa?" tanya Donghan ramah

"Seperti biasa, tapi masing masing dua ya? Dan _—ehm_ , aku ingin Donghyun yang mengantarnya"

Donghan yang mencatatkan pesanan Youngmin langsung berhenti seketika. Ia tau Donghan pasti akan mengucapkan alasan Donghyun sibuk kuliah lagi.

"Hyung—"

"Ayolah Donghan, aku tau Donghyun masuk hari ini. Tolong bantu aku"

Donghan menghela nafas perlahan, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menjauhkan Youngmin dan Donghyun. Tapi Donghyun sendiri yang memintanya dan temannya yang lain.

 _Katakan apa saja agar ia percaya aku tidak ada._

Tapi kali ini Donghan tidak bisa berbohong lagi, ia teringat kata Taedong kekasihnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 _Jangan ikuti kata Donghyun, kau harus tau Donghyun masih menyayangi Youngmin. Kau merindukan seseorang bukan karena jarak atau terkenang masa lalu. Tapi karena ia sudah ada hidup didalam dirimu._

"Baiklah" Donghan memberikan kertas pesanan kepada Youjin yang sedang membersihkan etalase dibelakangnya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Setelah mendapat anggukan, ia kembali kepada Youngmin.

"Kau bisa menunggu hyung" ucap Donghan akhirnya, membuat senyum senang terlukis di wajah Youngmin.

"Ini" Youngmin kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar uang won dan kemudian mencari tempat duduk biasa yang ia tempati.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan senyum Youngmin makin melebar saat Donghyun datang mengantarkan pesanannya. Itu benar benar Donghyun _nya_.

"Kau sibuk? Bisa temani aku?" tanya Youngmin cepat

"Hyung, aku—"

"Sebentar saja" pinta Youngmin

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus kembali ke belakang dulu" Youngmin kemudian menganggukan kepalanya penuh semangat.

Setelah cukup lama, Donghyun menghampiri Youngmin dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghyun

"Bantu aku menghabiskannya" Youngmin memberikan segelas _Frappe_ dan _Cheese cake_ pesanannya kepada Donghyun

"Aku?" Donghyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Youngmin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu bekerja, kata Donghan kau sibuk kuliah" kata Youngmin memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Ia ingin tertawa saat melihat Donghyun yang kaget dan hampir tersedak _Frappe_ nya.

Donghyun mencoba bersikap tenang, kemudianmengangguk dan memperbaiki duduknya.

Hening kembali. Sungguh, Youngmin benci saat seperti ini. Donghyun _nya_ yang dulu adalah seseorang yang mudah mencairkan suasana.

"Ehm, lalu _hyung_ sendiri apa yang hyung lakukan disini? Bukannya jam _segini hyung_ masih di studio?" tanya Donghyun.

"Aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi, studio sudah ku jual" jawab Youngmin

"Bukannya hyung waktu itu mengkatakan bahwa hyung tidak akan menjualnya?" tanya Donghyun lagi.

"Aku terpaksa, setelah pernikahanku gagal. Ayah dan ibu memilih kembali ke Busan dan aku menetap sendirian di sini" Youngmin mangatakan semuanya dengan tenang. Tapi ia tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa apa dari Donghyun yang malah melamun.

Setelah keheningan sekian detik kemudian, Youngmin tertawa kecil membuat Donghyun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Mereka bilang Woojin adalah yang terbaik, tapi nyatanya ia memilih pergi bersama kekasihnya disaat hari pernikahaan" Youngmin memaksakan senyumnya.

"Jika tau seperti ini, lebih baik aku menerima tawaranmu dulu untuk pergi ke Jepang dan menikah disana ya?" Youngmin tidak tau kenapa kalimat itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulutnya.

Mereka bertatapan untuk sementara.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja, Donghan sudah memanggilmu. Kita bertemu lagi nanti" Youngmin kemudian beranjak dari duduknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Donghyun yang masih diam di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngmin menghela nafasnya setelah berada lumayan jauh dari _café_. Ia menatap langit sore yang terlihat biru cerah di pertengahan musim panas.

Matanya berair.

"Bodoh sekali kau Youngmin" lirihnya.

Ia mencoba menahan dirinya dan bersikap tenang di hadapan Donghyun. Tapi ia tau ia salah, ia tidak bisa berpura pura dan sekarang memilih pergi begitu saja. Kelemahannya memanglah seorang Kim Donghyun. Ia tidak bisa menghapus masa lalunya dengan Donghyun barang secuil apapun.

Ia jatuh terlalu dalam dan terpuruk karena ulahnya sendiri.

Kini, ia ingin memperbaikinya.

.

.

.

.

 _Mari mengenang, tapi jangan lupa jalan pulang._  
 _Tapi kau harus tau, hanya seorang Kim Donghyun tempat aku berpulang_

 _i.y.m_

.

.

.

.

.

 _HE HE HE_  
 _Ada yg nungguin ff ini ga ?  
Hiks tau kok gaada ya ;(_

 _Maaf ya lama update. Maaf kalau makin lama makin gajelas.  
Semoga ini terbayarkan karena sekian lama ga update ya ?_

 _Maaf juga kalau ada typo, ga niat perbaikin soalnya WKWK_

 _Btw, bagusnya ganti title atau ga sih ? Abisnya kalau eccedentesiast udah pasti ini ffnya sad, angst semua (walaupun gaada feelnya HHHH). Padahal kan kalau ini abis ffnya ga sedih lagi ;(_

 _Dan,_

 _Saran lagu asik dong, masa saya beberapa bulan ini denger lagu yang bawaannya mau meweq terus sih. Ya makanya ff semuanya sad semua gaada yang happy. WKWK_

 _Sukses ya debut sub-unitnya Bufallo-Alpaca ;(_

 _Kalian harus sukses, soalnya aku sayang kalian tau ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _Jangan lupa, RnR nya ditunggu ya!_

 _Salam_

 _\- Jone –_


End file.
